Unexpected Feelings
by fire-y TeMp-Er
Summary: Kagome a poor girl, is very weak due to the lack of food & water. On a cold night, she falls unconsious. Ms.Izayoi takes her in as a new servant and forces Inuyasha to tour the girl around. Will something more than friendship take place beetween the two?


An Unexpected Visitor

_The air was cold in the dark winter night sky. The rain was just getting thicker by the second. No one dared to face the harsh cold night. There was only one figure that continued to walk onto the distance. The girl wore a black cape around her, which covered her face completely. The wind began to increase and her hood feel of revealing her face, though she was really poor she really was a beauty. At some point the weather was too much for her and she collapsed onto the rough cement. Where she was she didn't know. She hadn't eaten anything for the past week, and she had hardly had anything to drink either. So she eventually fell unconscious._

It was 7am in the morning when everyone in the Takashi mansion heard an ear splitting shriek. It was Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, and Sesshomaru's step mother. Both boys instantly woke up and ran to their mother'' side. Immediately they saw what had freaked her out, though it wasn't really scary. A girl was lying there on the cement right in front of their doorstep.

"Who does this girl think she is? Thought Inuyasha. I mean its not like were going to take her in because we pity her."

It seems that the girl appears to me unconscious. So Izayoi what do you plan on doing? Inuyasha was already picking the girl up and put her on the sidewalk. "Inuyasha! What is wrong with you? Is it not clear that that girl over there is seriously sick? Izayoi screamed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Typical. Inuyasha always does something so stupid. But, I suppose he hates being wakened up on mornings at 6am. Right on que. Inuyasha hissed, "It. Is. Because. Of. This. Filthy. GIRL. I. Had. To. Wake. Up. At. 6am for crying at loud. There is no way in hell am I going to let you bring her into this house to be treated. Then he stormed off. Izayoi didn't even dare arguing back. He was always so grumpy on mornings. "Sesshomaru?" "Yes?" "Can you tell one of our house maids to set up a room for this girl?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course I will. Anything to tick my dear little brother off." And then he too left. Izayoi sighed. When would those to ever get along? She then took Kagome and managed to make it into the mansion without dropping the girl.

The girl had finally been clean, treated, and dressed, when she woke up. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Where the hell am I? What are these people planning to do to me?" she asked herself when the doors burst open. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru came bursting in the room. "What the hell? What is this GIRL doing in OUR house? He hissed. "Inuyasha calm down." The girl's scream had awoken him up at 6:45am in the morning. Now he was really pissed.

"Get OUT!" he screamed at the girl. But the girl took no notice. "What am I doing here? And what happened? What did you do to me? And seriously you got to cool down. It looks like steam is coming out of your ears!" Sesshomaru gulped. This girl is just asking for it. Come to think of it I think this is the first girl that never blushed at the sight of Inuyasha...

"What did you say? How dare you insult me in MY house?"

"Your HOUSE? So your tell me you own it? What about your parents?"

"You shouldn't be talking since its obvious your so figgen poor!"

"Excuse me? I didn't used to be poor until th-that evil, evil man came into our life. Stinking, idiotic jerk, That little uuugggg! He's so lucky he's not here right now. Cause that bastard would be dead. Now I better be off to find him. Before he finds me and pulls the trigger. That bastard is gonna pay! She then began to stomp off muttering to herself.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood their dumb struck. Evil man? Pulls the trigger? Never used to be poor? What the hell?

"Excuse me young girl where do you think you are going?"

I hope you liked the first chapter. It's my first fanfiction. Plz review and plz tell me what I could do to improve it! Thanx!

-celestialmoon1


End file.
